


I Lay My Love On You

by firetruckyeah



Category: Blur
Genre: Gramon, Growing Up, M/M, Too much fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon e Graham,Graham e Damon. Amici da sempre,ma cosa succederà quando uno dei due comincerà a provare qualcosa di più?<br/>Ennesima Gramon :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Lay My Love On You

****__Oh, we got a little world of our own  
I'll tell you things that no one else knows  
I let you in where no one else goes  
What am I doing without you?  
Westlife - World Of Our Own  
 

_ Nel grande cortile assolato i bambini giocavano felici,correvano da una parte all'altra chiamandosi sorridenti. _  
_ Graham stava seduto per terra mentre giocava con la terra,da solo. Alzó lo sguardo notando un'ombra davanti a se,vide un bambino poco piú piccolo,aveva scarpe consumate,varie cicatrici sulle gambe,i pantaloncini della divisa sporchi di fango,le maniche della camicia visibilmente grossa per lui arrotolate ai gomiti,capelli biondo platino disordinati,grandi occhi color ghiaccio,un naso che avrebbe fatto sembrare  qualsiasi altra persona orribile,ma a lui faceva sembrare ancora piú bello e labbra carnose labbra rosa piegate in un sorriso. Graham lo fissó con aria diffidente-non era un tipo molto socevole,anzi piuttosto timido-quand' ecco il bambino parlo:"ehi ciao,ti dispiace se gioco anche io? Sai mi dà fastidio vederti tutto solo,e cosí ho pensato che magari potevo stare con te,comunque io sono Damon,tu?" Graham restó immobile,come se non avesse sentito.L'ex sconosciuto ci riprovó "sai parlare? Mi farebbe veramente piacere diventare tuo amico" il suo sorrisetto irritante,ma dannatamente irresistibile,costrinse il piú grande a cedere "Graham e puoi restare". _  
_ Damon gli si accomodó vicino e cominció a tempestarlo di domande (quanti anni hai? Sei nuovo? Hai fratelli o sorelle? Chi é la tua maestra? Dove abiti? Che giochi ti piacciono? Cosa vuoi fare da grande? Perché stai da solo?) Graham,nonostante fosse visibilmente infastidito, cercó di rispondere alle domande dell'altro mentre costruivano un castello insieme. _

__ Il pomeriggio passó in fretta e prima che i due se ne rendessero conto arrivó l'ora di andare a casa. Quella sera Graham faticó ad addormentarsi,stranamente non vedeva l'ora che arrivasse l'ora di tornare a scuola e aveva la strana sensazione che fosse colpa di Damon,anche se non sapeva il perché. Quando finalmente si riuscí finalmente ad addormentarsi sognó di giocare con Damon.  
La voce della mamma lo sveglió,Graham aveva una strana euforia in corpo,non riusciva a stare fermo addirittura trascinó la madre fuori casa perché aveva fretta di arrivare presto a scuola. Non appena lo vide un sorriso da orecchio a orecchio si disegnó sul suo volto,lasció di scatto la mano della madre,che lo guardó stupita,e corse verso l'altro bambino che lo strinse a se e lo salutó: "ciao Graham! Sono felice di vederti! Dai andiamo a giocare!" Damon prese la mano di Graham ed insieme si diressero verso il cortile della scuola. Per il piú piccolo era un'esperienza nuova,non aveva mai avuto un amico prima di allora,ma gli piaceva non sentirsi piú solo mentre tutti gli altri ridevano e giocavano insieme,Damon lo faceva sentire anche in qualche modo protetto,i bambini piú grandi che di solito facevano i bulletti non avevano osato avvicinarsi,nemmeno i fratelli Gallagher e la loro banda,vedendolo con lui. Finalmente aveva qualcuno che l'avrebbe aiutato, difeso,sostenuto,avrebbe giocato con lui,gli avrebbe imprestato la matita se l'avesse persa. L'aveva aspettato per cinque anni e finalmente l'aveva trovato:Damon divenne rapidamente l'epicentro della sua vita,il Sole attorno al quale ruotava tutto. Poco tempo dopo Damon presentó a Graham Dave e Alex,si trovó subito ai suo agio anche con loro ,anche se quest' ultimo era un po' pazzo ed aveva un'insana passione per il formaggio.  
Un pomeriggio d'inverno,qualche mesi piú avanti i due bambini erano sdraiati sul divano di  casa Albarn quando,dopo aver finito i compiti un Damon sovrapensiero chiese:"hai mai pensato a quando saremo grandi? Io vorrei avere una grande famiglia" Graham per qualche secondo non rispose,interdetto dalla domanda e troppo impegnato a pensare,poi rispose:"beh...io penso che vorrei una famiglia,ma vorrei anche suonare la chitarra -aveva iniziato a prendere lezioni l'anno prima-"  un sorriso sornione si dipinse sul viso di Damon "oh! Anche io vorrei suonare,potremmo farlo insieme e sai....potremmo...emh... _ sposarci cosí avremmo la nostra famiglia e gireremo il mondo! Tu mi sposeresti Gram?!" l'amico ci penso qualche secondo poi decise che si,l'avrebbe sposato senza ombra di dubbio. "Siii! Aspetta un attimo,vado a prendere una cosa" sparí nel corridoio da dove riemerse sorridendo con in mano un anello di plastica che porse a Graham,"ecco Cariad tieni cosí tutti sapranno che noi ci sposeremo!". Quando venne a prenderlo Graham mostró fiero l'anello di Damon alla madre,che rimase stupita,ma commentó solo con un:"che cosa tenera!" e i due bambini si sorrisero. _

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>   
>   
>  **Hey! Si ho deciso di mettermi a scrivere una long per la prma volta,ma ovviamente sempre Gramon perchè a quanto pare sono le mie muse e non so scrivere altro,perchè l'8 Maggio era il mio primo anniversario da autrice...il tempo passa in fretta! Anyway spero che vi piaccia,così vedo di continuarla e se lasciate una recensione Alex vi regala una fetta di formaggio! :)**  
>  Cheers  
> Charlie


End file.
